


A Party of Five plus One, the RFA team (Part 1?)

by modchanishere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dungeons and dragons are played, I might do a continuation but idk tbh, Jaehee is best nerd, M/M, There is swearing, This is a shitty drabble, V is near blind like the game has it to be, Yooseven is disgustingly sweet, Zen needs ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modchanishere/pseuds/modchanishere
Summary: A Fic where the RFA without an MC plays Dungeons and Dragons and things go wild.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece of writing posted on a fanfiction sote, I hope it is at the very least entertaining.
> 
> I hope it isn't too bad:

"Welcome to my Humble abode."   
  
The redhead bowed and led the RFA members who were standing outside his door into his.. Unusually clean for his own standard house. From a room piled with crap all over to a relatively clean playing space, a big table and comfortable chairs, as well as everything they need.   
  
"The word 'Humble' doesn't seem to go very well with the name 'Lulu'."   
  
Yoosung teased as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend lip to lip, giggling at the welcome while Jaehee walked past, Jumin and Zen quickly ignored that cheesy scene, and V carefully made his way to the table.   
  
"Anyway, what is this.. Dungeons and Dragons thing? Some childish game? You know better not to waste my time."   
  
Jumin did not dilly dally around with the questions as he eyed Luciel who took a seat next to Yoosung. Batting his lashes in the most, innocently fake way, Luciel feigned hurt in his voice as he pouted.   
  
"Aw gee, Mr Han, though this isn't the sex dungeon you wished for, you should know I'd _never_ waste your time."   
  
A snort was heard, must be from Yoosung.   
  
"I have gathered your loner asses here today to bond over simplistically fun, board games. Using your imagination and creatively, as well as a good story line. You'll see-"   
  
"V can't though."   
  
Yoosung pointed out as if to spite the turquoise haired man, which sent Zen into a fit of muffled giggles. Luciel shot a glare to his boyfriend who quickly stopped his indirect insults, as agreed that Yoosung must be nicer to V. After Zen had calmed down, Luciel continued.   
  
"You'll see that it can be very fun, you can do anything."   
  
An awkward pause.   
  
"Almost everything."   
  
Jaehee raised a hand to ask a question.   
  
"Yes kindergarten child who raised their hand, this isn't preschool Jaehee."   
  
"It's called _respect,_ Luciel."   
  
She promptly replied, emphasising on the word of respect as she cleared her throat and wrinkled her nose to keep her glasses up.   
  
"I've done some research on the game, and it was interesting. So I had went ahead to do my character, may you validate it?"   
  
Luciel's eyes widened in awe as Jaehee opened her bag to pull out a file, then unzipped the file to pull out a plastic folder, then pulled out a plastic holder filled with papers from the plastic folder, Jesus is this lady ever so protective of her work. She passed it to Luciel carefully as he too, gingerly pulled out the sheets, looking through the things written.   
  
It was actually pretty well written.   
  
Good job Jaehee, your nerd powers do not fail to impress him.   
  
"It should be fine, We'll do character introductions later."   
  
He passed the papers back to Jaehee who kept them up, Yoosung stared at Jaehee, captivated, Zen too was impressed, Jumin seemed mildly impressed, and V chuckled, hearing that things seem to be going well so far.   
  
Zen and Jumin were still confused though, looking at each other, hoping the other knew what to do. Yoosung just grinned, passing his character sheet to Seven proudly.   
  
"I did one too lulu! Look at it!"   
  
It wasn't, as neat as Jaehee's. Little dog flaps and frayed edges as he looked through the sheet and the references what not. Luciel then took a deep breathe and looked dead straight (lol straight) in the eyes.   
  
"Wow Yoosung.. This.. This is chicken scratch, I can barely read it."   
  
And that sent Zen into a barrel of laughter, almost making him topple off his chair. Jumin had to pull Zen towards him with a hand at his waist as tears formed in his eyes from laughing too hard. V laughed quietly too, imagining the rest of the scene from what he can see with his obscured vision, Jumin shaking his head at Zen's childishness, and Jaehee even cracked a smile.   
  
Yoosung flushed bright red as he took back his papers, pouting.   
  
"You're supposed to be nice Lulu.."   
  
He grumbled, folding his arms in a fake tantrum.   
  
"Sorry babe, you can't escape from my ass snarking."   
  
V raised a hand, he was the exception to hand raising because well.   
  
Must we spell it out.   
  
That he is B to lind.   
  
Well almost blind.   
  
But you catch the drift.   
  
"So will you be playing?"   
  
He softly asked, his head tilting a little to face the general direction of Seven, and what he could make out from the tomato head of fuzz.   
  
"Sort of, I'll be the dungeon master. I keep in charge of the rules and enemies and ensure none of you are overpowered. Yoosung, could you help with V's guidance of the game?"   
  
The blond gritted his teeth, about to protest.   
  
"No sex if you don't do it properly."   
  
Another silence.   
  
"Fine."   
  
He grumbled reluctantly and sat back on his seat, arms folded and now gloomy. V just smiles because he finally is able to work with Yoosung, though he didn't really fancy having to quote on quote threaten him.   
  
"What about us?"   
  
Zen complained as he was being left out, looking up from resting on Jumin's shoulder. Jumin raise a brow as to contribute to the question the white haired man shed light to.   
  
"Did you read the races and stuff I sent you."   
  
"I couldn't be bothered."   
  
"Actually, yes. I just do not understand how to apply it to what we must do. So I just sent the things to you."   
  
Seven shook his head, pulling out another folder and taking out a premade sheet for zen and passing it to him along with the reference sheet. For Jumin, it was his things that he noted all listed down nicely.   
  
"I premade one for Zen because he's an ass and I filled in some for Jumin, hope this is okay?"   
  
Jumin glanced through it, seemingly satisfied, then there's zen.   
  
"My character looks as hot as me~"   
  
Cue the groans coming from everyone as Zen's narcissism kicked in.   
  
"Not as hot as me though. Luciel, you're missing my fantastic curves! You have to catch that on drawing too!"   
  
Seven sighed, a hand brought to massage his forehead.   
  
"Your _face_ is going to catch these _hands_ if you don't shut up."   
  
And so he did while Seven pulled out the sheets for V and passed it to Yoosung. And Yoosung was actually being nice! Asking politely and quietly whispering the details into V's ear.   
  
"Is Yoosung whispering something dirty to V? Oh hoho, ain't that cute."   
  
The blond frowned and pulled back, scowling while the redhead tried to retort, but it was V who stole the spotlight.   
  
"Zen, I am unable to see well, but I'm sure as heck certain that I can smell it."   
  
Zen looked at the older man in confusion, what in the world was he talking about?   
  
"Smell what?"   
  
"The bullshit that reeks from that sentence of yours."   
  
And now everyone in the room gasped in total synced unison and Yoosung burst into tears, laughing so far he choked and fell off his chair, curled up in a ball as he was laughing too hard. Luciel bent over covering his mouth as he made a loud "OOOOOOO ZEN GOT FUCKING **REKTED**.", Jumin was trying so hard not to laugh that hearty chuckle and Jaehee was stifling her joy, trying her best to console Zen who looked absolutely distraught.   
  
"As the cool kids say, I'm roasting and hella savage."   
  
V grinned, giving a quiet chuckle as you could heard Yoosung howl over the death of his sanity, as well as screaming of "GAH, MY LEG MUSCLE." as his leg cramped up from locking in place too hard. Seven was too focused on Zen being so lost to correct V trying so hard to be cool.   
  
"WHAT HAS MY LIFE COME TO."   
  
Came the screech of a distressed Zen who grasped his head while arms rested on the table, looking down into the void of mistakes he made and boy was this one of them.   
  
The start of this all was already extremely crazy. If this is how it already is even before the game starts, how much worse could it be in game?

 

  
  
A whole lot worse.


End file.
